


海水坠落之时

by SixCupsofGrapes



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixCupsofGrapes/pseuds/SixCupsofGrapes
Summary: 他想起那首诗“he would not stay for me...”And neither would I，他自己补上。没办法，在通往成功的道路上你总得舍弃些什么。
Relationships: 春风维杨 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	海水坠落之时

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型未来风自娱自乐

And who can wonder?

1 Fly me to the moon  
一直以来，胡春杨都非常清楚自己的水平，所以当他收到蓝琴国立大学的录取通知时只是当作了诈骗邮件，直到纪念用的录取信寄到了家里。连父母都来回翻了好几遍才确认没有寄错人，收件人确实是是新历3499年2月5日在蓝琴北部出生的编号13462，胡春杨。

胡春杨看着通知书上写着的“海洋工程系”，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

不管是卡线的分数还是10%的毕业率，都告诉胡春杨应该拒绝，在看到父母激动的神情时他犹豫了，试试吧？他早上学，就算被留级一年也没事。

那就试试吧。17岁的胡春杨乘上了去中心区的火车。那年是新历3516年，海水刚刚漫过低洼，城区变成了散落的孤岛；海水漫过铁路，于是出现了窗外一半是天空一半是海水的滑稽景象；五颜六色的小金鱼亲吻玻璃，胡春杨耳边循环的却是Fly me to the moon这首上古老歌，葱白的手指抚上微微震动的窗户，指尖隔着玻璃亲吻游鱼。

鱼的记忆只有7秒，胡春杨没有那么健忘，他敢保证自己记得出生以来的每一个瞬间，三岁生日的奶油蛋糕，卧室里脱落的蓝墙纸，终端上的磕角，胡春杨什么都记得，可你要问他有什么深刻的，那必然是答不上来的。不是因为他腼腆、不想回答，而是真的想不起来；零碎的记忆就像海中的游鱼，环环相接，却缭乱得令人感到无聊。

他被室友拉去新生聚会。胡春杨对于交几个新朋友或者是谈恋爱都没什么兴趣。自古以来人们总是对于漂亮的人更宽容，漂亮得像个易碎瓷娃娃的胡春杨更是注意力的天然磁石，另一方面总是面无表情的脸和语死早的性格又让人敬而远之。即使到了大学，胡春杨依然对于社交兴致缺缺，人是会分离的，关系总有一天是会变淡的，那又为什么要开始呢？他也会孤独，但一想到要分出精力来维持人际关系就瞬间失去斗志。

大概坐了有半个小时，胡春杨受够了吵闹的音乐和弥漫的酒精味儿，随便寻了个理由溜了出来。回宿舍的路上遇到了几个女生，非要他加入话剧社，正要跑路，突然就被路过的陈宥维“英雄救美”了。胡春杨对于这种戏码一向是无感的，他不是招摇的性格，多一事不如少一事；不过陈宥维长得很好看，书包上还挂了一个棉花猪挂件，一晃一晃有些可爱，晃着晃着就把胡春杨心里的疙瘩抚平了。

胡春杨其实是认得陈宥维的，陈宥维的入学分数高居榜首，和自己卡线的分数形成鲜明的对比。陈宥维问胡春杨要不要一起回宿舍，胡春杨说好。

陈宥维和他聊了两句，两人的三观倒是意外的契合。陈宥维话多，却不烦人；胡春杨来了兴致，忍不住多唠了几句，陈宥维就安安静静听他讲那些天马行空的脑洞，时不时添几句建议。

谈话十分愉快。他们勾肩搭背去吃了点夜宵，最后在宿舍楼下分道扬镳，却忘记了交换联系方式。很长一段时间里胡春杨再也没有时间去思考或是推理他那些奇奇怪怪的小泡泡；他的担忧是正确的，海洋工程的课程很难，非常难。

胡春杨不是一个平庸的人，他很聪明，不然也不会因为一次超常发挥就考上蓝琴国立，但他没有聪明到天才的地步。一直以来胡春杨都以一种舒适的方法学习，将成绩保留在中等偏上刚刚好的地步，以确保自己有足够的时间玩耍，现在行不通了。

胡春杨坐在图书馆里看着面前终端上密密麻麻的资料和题目感到十分头大。

“胡……春杨？”

胡春杨抬起头。

那算得上是他和陈宥维的第二次见面。他们的课表重合部分有很多，然而陈宥维总是翘课，整日待在校园另一端的生物学院。

快被题目逼疯的胡春杨看到陈宥维就像抓住了救命稻草，完不成作业的恐惧战胜了腼腆。

胡春杨招了招手，软声道：“宥维，过来帮帮我。”

陈宥维拉开椅子在他身边坐下，消毒水和橙花的味道冲进胡春杨的鼻腔。胡春杨把题目调出来给他看。

陈宥维拿出笔在屏幕上写了起来，大概写了半面就停下了。胡春杨满怀希望地凑过去看，完成度还没有自己高。

“不会做。”陈宥维干脆地说。

胡春杨满头问号：“你的入学分数那么高呢。”

“我半年没上课呢，书都没看。”陈宥维解释，“不过你要是现在让我看书，我也做不出。我不是那块料。“

胡春杨更疑惑了。

“是这样，我家里人都希望我学海洋工程，硬是让人把我从生院调过来了。”陈宥维说，“但我是真没天分。以前也没怎么接触过工程一类的东西。”

“你现在这样，以后怎么办？”

“我在考虑转校，南部的白鸟院知道吧？那边的医学部比蓝琴国立还要好。”陈宥维拍拍胡春杨的肩，他凑的很近，气息喷在胡春杨的耳边，“别告诉别人，我是偷偷申请的，要是被我爸妈知道我就完了。”

胡春杨点点头，陈宥维笑起来，摸摸他的头：“你倒是可爱。”

胡春杨知道自己又被人当作小孩对待了——他长了一张白嫩无害的脸，写满了不谙世事的纯真与漠然，头发乖顺地垂着，身材看上去瘦瘦弱弱的，从哪里看都是个乳臭未干的小孩。

塔楼的钟声响了十八下，陈宥维提议一起去吃个饭。他们找了一间海岸边的餐厅，海风将白色的帘子和桌布吹得呼呼作响，煎鱼和红酒的香味顺着海风飘散。陈宥维和胡春杨面对面坐着，话题从基因病理学的意义逐渐变换到上世纪的著名文学和诗歌——在文学中寻找现实是否是正确的？他们争辩了一会儿，最后决定各退一步，在梅子味的果汁冰球是最好吃的这一点上达成一致。

餐厅是复古风，提供纸质菜单和真人乐手伴奏，收银台处甚至有一只可以印实体相片的相机，装着空白相片的盒子垒在墙角。都是老的不能再老的玩意儿了，价格倒是比从前翻了几翻。两人各付了5个银币，换来两张有些失真的相片——陈宥维揽着胡春杨坐在餐厅的长廊下，白衬衫的领口开着，头发都被海风吹得有些乱，落日的霞光和冰冷的天空蓝覆在两人身上，他们的背后是上涨的海水和月牙形岛屿另一边的朦胧灯火。

蓝色、橙色、白色组成的蓝琴岛，美好得像是一场梦。胡春杨眯着眼睛，既然可以在艺术中寻求现实，那么是否可以在现实中追求艺术呢？

两人都喝了酒，微醺，陈宥维在路上小小绊了一下，差点摔下山路。胡春杨扶住陈宥维，他们靠在一起，体温驱散了傍晚的寒意。陈宥维指着拍打着山脚的浪花对胡春杨说：“我上一次来的时候海水可浅了。”

“只是涨潮罢了。”

“不......”陈宥维看着脚下的海水，叹息，“杨杨，留给蓝琴的时间不多了。”胡春杨没说话。

他们绕回海滨大道，往高处走去，海浪声越来越远，头顶一层层五颜六色的小房子亮起了灯，星星形状的外卖无人机刚刚投入使用，在岛上飞来飞去。

陈宥维比他高出一个头，步子也迈得大，胡春杨看着他的背影，不禁有些失落。他很喜欢陈宥维，两人无论是性格和热爱的东西都非常契合，而这么好的人很快就要离开。

“你等等我呀。”他对跑到前面去看无人机的陈宥维叫道。

他们又在宿舍楼下分别。

“陈宥维，”胡春杨抬头看他，“加油。你一定要考上白鸟院。”

陈宥维很认真地回复：“好。你也要加油。别挂科。”这个轻柔的夜晚在两个少年的笑声中结束。

他们的第三次见面是期末考试，胡春杨有些奇怪为什么陈宥维还没走，又觉得这或许真的是最后一次见面了。理智告诉他自己应该远离陈宥维，装作没看到他，这是一段没有结果的友情，按照他的人生信条，要即使止损。

胡春杨离开考场时面色有些不好，事实上大部分人的脸色都不是很好。他在考场外看到了提前交卷的陈宥维，还是顶着有些乱糟糟的卷发，单肩背着挂小猪的旧书包靠在柱子上。陈宥维看到胡春杨，向他招招手：“杨杨，过来过来。”

面对陈宥维他从未有理智可言，胡春杨下意识迈开步子走过去，每走近一步心脏就跳得更厉害。他是来和自己道别的吗？

“考的怎么样？”陈宥维问他，一边轻轻把落在他头顶的一片叶子摘下来。

“不是很好......”胡春杨实话实说，“强制退学倒不至于，就是圣诞假期可能要没了。”倒数的学生要牺牲几天假期去西区清扫大爆炸留下的遗迹。

陈宥维拍拍他以示安慰：“没事儿，慢慢来就好。”  
“我这趟来，是想说再见。”他又补上。

胡春杨心里猛地一沉，面上还是一派轻松：“你考上白鸟院了？”

“成绩还没出来，不过应该是稳了。”声音里都透露着欢欣。  
“那我提前恭喜了。”

几个人在远处叫起陈宥维的名字。

“那是我在生院的朋友。”陈宥维说，“我得走了，你以后也要加油。”他伸出手，似是要来和胡春杨握手。

这是什么奇葩的告别方式！胡春杨踮起脚，勾着陈宥维的脖子抱上去。陈宥维察觉到他的不舍，“杨杨乖。”他轻轻叹了一句，听上去有些无奈，呼吸落在胡春杨的耳边，一边轻拍胡春杨的背。胡春杨觉得自己的耳朵热乎乎的，像是起了火，陈宥维放开他，他又回到了冬天。

明明是你先来惹我的，胡春杨在心里小声吐槽。陈宥维叮嘱他要好好学海洋工程，政府正在大把投资水下产业，胡春杨前途无量。既然这是块大饼，那你为什么不能留下来呢？胡春杨在心里有些不甘地想，他没有说出来。胡春杨沉默地看着陈宥维走向他在生院的朋友。

虽然蓝琴岛那么小，环岛铁路绕一圈只要半个小时，也还是有很多人终其一生没有离开过自己的城区。胡春杨朝着陈宥维的背影小幅度挥手，意识到他们真的要就此离别，逆着光他睁大了眼睛看过去，要把陈宥维高挑的身影，乱糟糟的头发，带着轻快笑意的眼睛，全部全部都印在脑海里。胡春杨很清楚，陈宥维，他的知己，最终只会变成一个模糊的影子，在他孤独的余生中告诉他自已曾经遇到一个光一般的少年，陈宥维是蓝琴正午的阳光，温柔的微风；温暖，抓不住，转瞬即逝。

光不会为谁停留，阳光不会，月光，也不会；胡春杨想，就让他们永远待在对方的神坛上吧。这是最好的结局了，因为谁也不知道将来会发生什么，而现在，至少，他们都在往好的方向走去。

2 Breezy  
胡春杨没有想到自己会这么快就和陈宥维再遇。

毫无意外，他的期末成绩不是很好看，虽然比预估的好了一些，胡春杨还是得在寒假去西区“打扫”。好在排名算是底部的上游，需要待的时间也少，只要一周。胡春杨决定一放假就乘车去西区，早早把事情了结了。

火车还有十分钟到达，胡春杨从便利店拿着三明治和咖啡回来的时候地板刚刚被清扫过一遍，还有些滑，胡春杨差点摔倒，结果被人轻轻扶住腰。

他感到恶心，在心里暗骂一句，准备伸手打掉对方却听到后面传来一句：“你没事吧？”

胡春杨简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，惊讶地回过头：“宥维？”  
陈宥维对他笑：“嗨。”  
“你还没去南部吗？”胡春杨问。

“我没考上。”陈宥维揽着胡春杨的肩膀往检票口走去，“哎呀，也不能说是没考上，但最终名额被关系户抢了，我爸妈也发现了，所以就没去成。”听口气倒是很轻快。

“那你现在......”

“我爸妈硬是把我从退学名单拉出来，换到补习名单上了。”陈宥维说，依然是那副游刃有余的轻松样子，“你也是要去西区吧？”

胡春杨看着他的眼睛点点头，那双漂亮的桃花眼，似乎时时刻刻都带着轻快的漫不经心的笑意。陈宥维是个好脾气的人，就算当着他的面骂他这人也一副笑嘻嘻的样子，但事后会不会遭到报复就不一定了；胡春杨漫无目的地腹诽，高情商脑性男，就算是哭也是一边笑一边流泪......这时候火车来了，他们一起走上去。

毕竟是曾经的国立实验室，两个人在车上期待了半天，结果到了西区，却被告知只能在山脚下收拾文件。“怪不得没人想来。”陈宥维吐槽道。

晚饭之后胡春杨一个人在山脚下的基地溜达。晚上，他偷偷去戳上铺的陈宥维。

“喂，要不要偷偷去遗迹看看。”胡春杨小声说道。  
“那个在山顶，太远了，偷车会被发现的。”  
“我看到，这里有什么，好像是叫自行车，不插电的，也没有追踪器。”  
“那是上古老东西了，你会骑？”  
“......”

陈宥维伸出手来揉了揉胡春杨的头发：“行了，别担心，我会骑。这两天先做些准备，周五他们晚上有聚会，我们趁那个时候过去。”

时间在整理成堆的纸质文件和修复终端这种苦力活中一晃而过。他们在圣诞聚会上的酒水里动了些手脚，很快大家都醉得东倒西歪了，没人注意有两个学生从后门溜了出去。

陈宥维骑车载着胡春杨往山上去，车旧得看上去随时要散架，幸好路不陡，胡春杨又轻，手臂绕过来勾着他的腰，小手把衣服捏出几道褶皱，陈宥维骑得很轻松。两人早寻好了切入点，实验室的偏门，老旧的生物锁被三两下就被破解了，他们轻而易举混进了实验基地。

不同于两人的想象，园区里一个人都没有，残留的建筑物看上去和蓝琴现在的实验室并没有什么不同。无聊至极，胡春杨逛了一圈后如此评价道，又十分后见之明地说他们早该料到的，几十年前的老古董，就算当时再怎么辉煌，随着时间的流逝，就像那把被轻易破解的生物锁一样被时光淘汰。

唯一的惊喜是在一堆碎玻璃中发现了一本印着实验室纹章的笔记本，两人心安理得地当作纪念品收进了包裹。

时间还早，陈宥维和胡春杨找了个风景开阔的地方坐下来，抬头是银河，望下去是主城区的灯火。胡春杨恐高，紧紧攀着陈宥维的手臂，他们靠的很近。胡春杨的头靠在陈宥维的肩膀上，听那个人絮絮叨叨，感到有什么东西正从心底破土而出。

回过神天空已经下起了雪，总不至于是个太烂的平安夜。他们开始喝汽水，把空掉的锡罐瞄准天上的月亮扔了出去，一边嘻嘻哈哈地比谁扔得高。

锡罐落下来砸在树林里，“砰”一声划破了风声，这时候山里的防卫系统后知后觉地开始工作了。陈宥维和胡春杨在变调的警报声和断断续续的枪声中落荒而逃，两只手握的好紧好紧。胡春杨被陈宥维拉着跑了半天，才反应过来：“我们现在在哪里？”

陈宥维如梦初醒般看了看四周：“不知道。”

“找路下山吧，铁路应该有经过这一段，我们乘火车回去。”

他们冲出树林时正好遇到火车开过，这段路恰巧处于风景区，火车开得很慢，两人不费吹灰之力跳上了火车。

深夜的车厢空空荡荡，他们坐在椅子上，笑着对方汗湿的头发和勾破的衣物。胡春杨笑着笑着忽然闭着眼软塌塌的倒在座椅上不说话了，陈宥维以为他睡过去了，过去扶他才发现胡春杨后脑处被砸了一道口子，血止不住的流。

陈宥维着实吓了一跳，连忙撕下衣服给胡春杨简单包扎。窗外慢吞吞掠过的山林冷冰冰地注视着他们，快点，再快点，陈宥维想。胡春杨软绵绵地卧在陈宥维怀里，他发了烧，热乎乎的像个火炉，手无意识地捏着陈宥维的衬衫。陈宥维的目光停在胡春杨的脸上，盯完他颤动的睫毛又去盯他的嘴唇。他没有想很多，只是单纯的想看看胡春杨：杨杨是真的漂亮呀。他从未见过这么好看，或者说合他心意的人。他好喜欢胡春杨，喜欢得不得了；胡春杨长得像个娃娃，要真是娃娃那好像也不错，走到哪都能带着，藏在家里，只属于他一个人。

这些思绪从哪里来又到哪里去，陈宥维都不是很在意，他只是突然希望旅途能稍微长一点。他隐约觉得有什么东西要开始失控了，这时火车开始加速了。

他跑着把人送到医务室，值班的是个人工智能，省去了陈宥维编造理由的精力。伤口很快就处理好了，胡春杨脑后的头发被剪掉小小一块。

最后陈宥维背着胡春杨回寝室。中途胡春杨醒了，转过头就往陈宥维被冻的通红的耳朵哈气，吓得陈宥维一个激灵，差点把人掀下去。

3 Over the Rainbow  
陈宥维留在了中心区。他服从了，至少看上去是这样的。他跟着胡春杨一起上课，泡在实验室或者图书馆。两个人的成绩都不是很好看，比起在实验室盯着建模结果他们更愿意去剧院看话剧。有段时间胡春杨爱上了绘画，所剩无几的空余时间全泡在了画室，陈宥维几次找不到戏搭子，气得要死，下了课就去画室捉胡春杨。

老实说，胡春杨的画就像他的论文一般，看得出有在努力，奈何效果实在是不尽人意。陈宥维说他没有查尔斯·思特里克兰德*的命却有思特里克兰德的病。这时候胡春杨脾气倒是出乎意料的好，没生气，他让陈宥维不用担心，自己画画只是纯粹喜欢这种打发时间的方式罢了。

陈宥维更加恼火。“话剧也是打发时间的好方法。”他反驳。

“我想做些什么。”胡春杨回答，依旧没生气，软硬不吃的样子像极了平时的陈宥维。而陈宥维本尊只能在旁边看着画布上一坨坨辨不出形状的色块无话可说。

“你也可以去写话剧剧本啊。”胡春杨又说。他一直盯着画布，自始至终一个眼神也没给陈宥维。陈宥维气坏了，胡春杨手边的颜料是老鼠，把他的漂亮娃娃偷走了。

胡春杨跑了，话剧一个人看就毫无乐趣可言了，陈宥维只好一个人躺在宿舍的床上发呆。在新学期伊始他和胡春杨就递交申请住到了一起。胡春杨喜欢看书，尤其喜欢去搜罗过了时的纸质书，把书包好了垒在架子上，陈宥维先翻出一本看起来比较新的，太宰治的《人间失格》，想起胡春杨叮嘱自己最好不要看这本书，容易抑郁，就又放下了；他又翻出一本《绿野仙踪》，霉斑长在泛黄的书页上，他有些嫌恶地拿开。陈宥维嚼着胡春杨剩下的薯片，铺天盖地的无聊中他忽然觉得写话剧也不失为一个好的消遣方法，反正胡春杨很快就会对绘画失去兴趣的。

很多年后陈宥维依然记得那个夏日的午后。宿舍的门窗大开着，空气中弥漫着海的咸湿与糜烂的花香，楼下的女歌手唱着‘somewhere over the rainbow’，甜腻的高音吵得他头痛。陈宥维躺在床铺上，嘴里咬着铅笔，从床头柜上随手抓了一本册子。

'And the dreams you dare to dream really do come true.'

借你吉言，他想，一边在扉页跟着女歌手抄下这句歌词，翻开第二页才发现不对。陈宥维想起来这是他和胡春杨在遗迹捡回来的那本本子。他往后翻过去，以脑海中模糊的专业知识意识到这是一本写着关于海洋工程的实验笔记。那天的陈宥维着实是无聊到一定程度了，才能怀着复习的心态将笔记看了下去。他花了一个下午把笔记从头翻到尾，然后在床上坐了十分钟。那十分钟里他想了很多事情。

前18年不算平淡的人生，父母，姐姐，胡春杨，海洋工程和生物学院……最后他问自己，陈宥维，你到底想要什么？

直到楼下的古钢琴奏起13 Jours en France，怎么是这首歌？闷死了。伴随着走调的乐声陈宥维把散发着霉味儿的笔记本用塑料膜套好装在书包里，径直下了楼。

陈宥维找到胡春杨的时候，胡春杨刚好从画室出来。

“我们要发财了。”陈宥维说。  
“什么？”

“我们要发财了！”陈宥维终于抑制不住声音里的喜悦，冲上去一把抱住了胡春杨，“还记得在遗迹捡到的那本笔记本吗？里面是循环电力系统的完全实验笔记。”

胡春杨怀疑自己听错了：“什么？”他又问了一遍。

“就是那个十年都没人做出来的投资无底洞，循环电力系统！”陈宥维大笑起来，手还搭在胡春杨的脖子上，“我们要发财了！”

“可，就算做出来了，我们只是两个成绩平平的学生......”胡春杨有些忧虑。

“谁管呢！这可是纸质笔记，系统里没有记录，做出来就是做出来了，谁能抓得着我们的把柄？杨杨，就把它当作打发时间的活动吧，你不是想要做点什么吗？我们把电力系统做出来，一起发论文，那可就是名留青史了！”

胡春杨翻了翻笔记，他总觉得事情有些奇怪，照理来说这本书早应该被发现了。他又想到自己惨淡的成绩，还有陈宥维看他的热烈的眼神。

胡春杨咬咬牙：“好。”

最初他们从学校借了器材躲在宿舍做模型。结果模型越做越大，两人索性合资在学校边租了一间带花园的屋子放仪器。陈宥维和胡春杨都长得很招人，两个人日日夜夜黏在一起，渐渐学校里起了各式各样的流言；陈宥维觉得这正好隐去了他们的动机，另一边，胡春杨出于自己的一些不可告人的私心，难得没有去管。

大二那年的暑假蓝琴又遭遇了海啸，到那时候人们已经对发水习以为常了。今年的海啸尤为严重，环城铁路运营百年来第一次停开，陈宥维和胡春杨定的车票直接作废。其实蓝琴岛这么小的地方，加上各种代步工具，想去哪里都可以，但他们都没有提回家的事情。

在投稿论文之前，胡春杨坐在桌前检查虚拟屏上的建模。他又犹豫起来。那本笔记本的来历实在蹊跷，哪里都查不到原主的信息，就这么盗取了一位天才科学家的科研成果，实在是有违良心。在胡春杨想这想那的时候陈宥维已经点击了发送。

新历3518的夏天将永远被载入史册，困扰蓝琴多年的难题被解决了。在所有人都好奇到底是哪位教授的研究所解决这项难题的时候，胡春杨和陈宥维在小屋里看着政府根据签署好的协议，把巨额雇佣金打到了他们的个人账户上。

“一个零，两个零……”胡春杨对着虚拟屏认真数数，“天啊……”他倒在沙发上，顺势搂住一旁的陈宥维：“我们真的发财了！”他靠在陈宥维的肩窝处，柔软的发丝搔弄着陈宥维的皮肤。

出乎意料的，对方没有回应。事实上，从政府回来之后陈宥维就一直显得有些心事重重。

“到底怎么了。”胡春杨问。  
陈宥维揽过他，另一只手握着胡春杨搭在腿上的手腕，他低下头，两人对视着：“听着，我……”他顿了一下，有些心虚地低下头，“我要去白鸟院了。”  
“什么？”胡春杨怔住了。  
“我们不是拒绝了去国立实验室的邀约嘛，后来我问了一个官员，说比起海洋工程我其实更适合医学院，我给他看了我以前做的一些小项目，然后呢我就拿到了白鸟院的公费名额。”

“恭喜。”胡春杨干巴巴地回答。他实在开心不起来——比陈宥维的“背叛”更令他恼火的是自己的无能为力。他没有立场也不应该挽留陈宥维，陈宥维本就该去医学院的，他有医学天赋，热爱医学，却白白在海洋工程浪费了两年。

陈宥维沉默了一下，又问道：“你，真打算去开画室？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“别以为我没看到你的那些快递盒子和搜索记录。”陈宥维直起身，“听着，杨杨，你不能这么任性，你得去上学——”  
“没门儿。”  
陈宥维脱口而出：“你怎么回事，你怎么变成这样了？”说出口才觉得不对。

胡春杨感到十分好笑：“我怎么样？你也要说我没有事业心吗？我一直就是这样的人啊，你不清楚吗？我已经得到很多了，很多很多了，为什么不能去做我喜欢做的？”

老实说胡春杨并不是一个很温顺的人，陈宥维才是真正的好脾气，他又很惯着胡春杨，所以两年来尽管发生过大大小小的摩擦，如此激烈的吵架还是头一回。话题从胡春杨的事业心歪到陈宥维的离去，又变成胡春杨乱丢的薯片袋和陈宥维长虫的背带裤。积压了两年的大大小小的怒气在此刻一并爆发，他们越吵越气。

到最后，胡春杨问陈宥维：“说起来我很好奇，你怎么这么爱管我的事，你到底把我当什么？”

“我当然把你当做我最好的兄弟。”说到最后陈宥维有些心虚地别开眼。

胡春杨的心抽痛了一下，心里的酸意冲垮了多年来引以为傲的理智，他指着门，颤抖着对陈宥维吼：“出去。”

“你有病吧！”陈宥维也生气了，他不明白胡春杨为什么突然这么激动。

“你走！”

“走就走！”陈宥维大吼，然后转了个弯上了楼，木质楼梯被他踩的吱吱作响。胡春杨气笑了，笑着笑着就开始哭，他知道这对陈宥维不公平，陈宥维什么都不知道，但胡春杨就是控制不住自己，眼泪就这么流了一脸。胡春杨喜欢陈宥维，两年里这份感情早已冲破了友情的界限。陈宥维把他当弟弟，当一个小孩，他却不甘心；陈宥维有很多朋友，胡春杨也有很多朋友，毫无疑问他们是对方最重要的人，之一。人本性贪婪，胡春杨想要更多。

牵手，拥抱，亲吻，……少有人会觉得胡春杨已经19岁了，在女生中间他远不如陈宥维受欢迎；胡春杨实在太像个小孩了，外表也好，性格也好；然而无可辩驳的事实是，他是一个20岁的健康男人，什么都懂，也有旺盛的欲/望，欲/望的名字叫陈宥维。

被别人当成什么他不管，可是陈宥维，他们是可以一起看话剧聊音乐的人，他怎么能和别人一样呢？胡春杨不明白。论起幼稚，陈宥维不遑多让，他自己也承认他是个很任性的人。胡春杨不是很擅长处理感情方面的事，他清楚的知道自己不可能得到回应，所以一直将这份感情控制得很好，只敢在夜里偷偷放肆，这次是第一次失控。

我想要什么？我想当你一个人的胡春杨，我也想你当我一个人的陈宥维。

4 Moon River  
冷战持续了7天。第7天晚上陈宥维敲开了胡春杨的门。

“今天晚上有流星雨，一起去看吗。”

他们没有叫代步车。陈宥维不知从哪搞了一辆自行车，载着胡春杨穿过街区。胡春杨侧身坐在书包架上，怀里抱着一书包的冰镇酒和薯片，没法再去揪陈宥维的衬衫。晚上有些冷，他歪着头靠在陈宥维的背上。

尴尬的沉默一直持续到他们走上天台。胡春杨依旧恐高，陈宥维回过身，拉起他的手握上：“别怕。”

胡春杨心中的酸涩更盛。他是个很爱乱想的人，一想到以后陈宥维的关怀会全部属于一个不知名的女生，心里就好痛好痛。胡春杨默默握紧了陈宥维的手，听到前面传来一声轻笑。

陈宥维卡得一手好点，几乎是刚刚坐下，就看到天边的光点拖着尾巴划破夜空，很美，一时间两人都看得有些呆。胡春杨在心中悄悄许愿——要开心，嗯，开心，他先是死气沉沉地想，然后觉得不能浪费了白得的好机会，于是又加上了自己的人生格言：愿他们都能幸福，不要被任何人任何事物所改变……

能够找到各自的爱，他十分不情愿地补上最后一条。

陈宥维在压力大的时候喜欢吃东西，汉堡，奶昔，巧克力，怎么高热量怎么来。但喝酒又是另一回事了。很长时间胡春杨都不理解他在某些时刻对于酒精的热爱，这次稍微有些懂了。辛辣的酒液顺着食管烧进胃里，胡春杨的酒量其实不错，但他想醉，于是他就醉了。

陈宥维坐在旁边，闭着眼睛。胡春杨试探性“喂”了一声，很好，没有反应，只有平稳的呼吸。酒精一定意义上增加了他的胆量，胡春杨挪了挪屁股，低头凑过去。

陈宥维的睫毛很长，嘴型和胡春杨有些相像，有点翘。胡春杨小心翼翼地凑上去，觉得自己心跳得从未如此快过。

他颤抖着碰上去，原来接吻是这样的感觉。

陈宥维的睫毛颤了一下，胡春杨赶忙退开。他歪着身子倒在墙上，手指还捏着陈宥维的衬衫，嘴里重复着他们看过的一部电影的女主角的名字。

对方果然醒了，扶过胡春杨让他靠好。胡春杨听见一声叹息，听上去有些无奈，有那么一刻他的心沉到了谷底。他倔强地闭着眼睛。

随后温热的气息凑近了，对方的手指摩挲着他的下巴，有什么东西轻轻贴上了他的唇，又分开了。

陈宥维在他旁边坐下，揽过他，让胡春杨靠在自己身上，用毯子将他们裹在一起。

胡春杨偷偷睁开眼睛，惊奇地发现天空竟飘起了小雪。看起来真是浪漫极了，他腹诽，不过向来只听说过六月飞雪，如今已经是八月了，夏天就快结束了。

第二天他是在自己的床上醒过来的。陈宥维不在——他去赶火车了。桌上的早餐还带着温度，陈宥维还没走远，但胡春杨没有去追。

一个人的别墅有些安静。胡春杨打开电视，最近的节目很合他口味，老是找一些上世纪的东西来展示，画作、歌曲、电影，今天是诗歌。

穿着礼服的女孩用标准的播音腔念着台本：“接下来是诗人A.E. Housman的……”胡春杨听到这里噎了一下。

“He would not stay for me; and who can wonder?”

“He would not stay for me to stand and gaze.”

“I shook his hand and tore my heart in sunder  
And went with half my life about my ways. ”

她开始念下一首，下下首。胡春杨依然是那副冷冰冰的表情，把煎蛋和培根切块送进嘴里。

咬到最后一块时他皱了下眉，好咸，陈宥维的盐又没撒匀。胡春杨的嘴角弯了弯，“哼”的嗤笑了一声，放下了叉子。

一滴泪落在桌板上。

尾声：So…Fly me to the moon  
5 The sea  
最终胡春杨选择留在学校。在一次次失败中他摸索出了海洋工程的门道，在3520年以优异的成绩毕业于蓝琴国立。学校有每年拍一张集体照的传统，第一年拍集体照的时候陈宥维在南部考试，第二年他陪着他一起站在左上的角落，第三年胡春杨漠着脸站在中间的人群中，在拍照前一日他突发奇想去剪了头发，很丑，他不喜欢那张照片；最后一次拍集体照的时候，胡春杨坐在第一排的中间，坐在校主任旁边得体地笑着。

他依然把绘画当做消遣时间的活动。蓝琴国立的学生经常能看到有个年轻男孩在校园里架着画板写生，问是哪个学弟，结果得知是被国立实验室工作破格录取的学长。

胡春杨21年的人生在很多人看来也算得上传奇了，戏剧性的人生让人艳羡，但对他来说生活早已变成了17岁之前白粥一般的日子。平淡，无聊。从前他很适应这种一眼望得到头的人生，但他遇到了陈宥维，陈宥维把他的世界从黑白变成彩色，然后不管不顾地离去，胡春杨的世界又变成黑白。

胡春杨愈发冷漠，也愈发容易焦虑，只能在涂抹颜料的过程中寻求一丝安宁与慰藉。

他在画纸上描绘那个人的面容。胡春杨时常想起陈宥维——他悲哀地发现，早先心底的芽长成了参天大树，想拔都拔不掉。算来到如今他们已经近五年没有任何联系了。陈宥维在岛的另一端，说来也不是很远。胡春杨不知道陈宥维在想什么，他只知道自己很想他。陈宥维走得很干净，只有那张泛黄的拍立得和账号里的巨款提醒他那彩色的两年确实存在过。

胡春杨是一个很通透的人，唯独陈宥维的事他迟迟参不透解法。他笃定陈宥维是喜欢自己的，可是他为什么不说？胡春杨日日夜夜地困惑，百思不得其解，终于决定暂时把这件事忘掉，不然自己迟早要疯掉。然而命运弄人，在做好决定一周后，猝不及防，他和陈宥维重逢了。

5年不见，陈宥维似乎又长高了。他穿着白大褂，浅色的口罩遮住了大半张脸，剩下一双乌沉沉的眸子，身上满是消毒水的味道，胡春杨对这样的陈宥维有些陌生。

“你怎么在这里？”陈宥维很惊讶。他一直待在南部，说话的口音还是那副温软的南方调子。

“朋友来看病。”胡春杨说，“好久不见。”

陈宥维对待他依旧是那副亲昵的样子，仿佛5年的空缺和隔阂从来不存在似的。他到底是什么意思？胡春杨晕晕乎乎地想，他不争气地醉在陈宥维的笑里，陈宥维的温度，陈宥维的味道，陈宥维的拥抱......啊，胡春杨感觉自己踩在云端。

他的好运还没完。与陈宥维重逢后世界突然小得可怜。胡春杨总是偶遇陈宥维。断掉的线又被系上，不知不觉中就被陈宥维拽去了好多地方。国家公园、神庙、港口、渡鸟崖，如果胡春杨仔细回忆一下，就会发现大部分都是他和陈宥维在大一定下的蓝琴旅游计划上的地点，但是因为那本实验记录，他们一个地方都没能去过。

钟楼又响了18下，胡春杨和陈宥维又去了他们第一次聚餐的海边餐厅。他们挤在一张沙发椅上，陈宥维喝了很多酒，一直抓着胡春杨的手，靠在他身上“杨杨”“杨杨”的唤他。

胡春杨感觉自己回到了5年前，那时他还是个真真正正的孩子。他想起那首诗“he would not stay for me...”And neither would I，他自己补上。虽然不是那么开心，但如今他们都成为了闪闪发光的所谓的成功人士。胡春杨设想如果陈宥维没有离开会发生什么——他们会像思特里克兰德那样在一贫如洗中死去也不为过，所以陈宥维离开了，趁他还能离开的时候走得干干净净。没办法，在通往成功的道路上你总得舍弃些什么。

“放下了你前行才能不停走更远”*，那首歌是这么唱来着吧？

终于，陈宥维打算说些什么了：“杨杨，我……”这时两个人的终端一齐响起来，打断了他剩余的话，以及接下来的一切。

再见禅山，已同从前大不一样了。胡春杨刚毕业的时候曾经想过来这里开一间画室，却被告知西区被封锁了。两人一如从前在火车上猜想着西区如今的样子，笃定政府重建了实验室，而以他们的天才，肯定是第一批被邀请入驻的实验员；而现实，也一如从前，与他们的猜想大相径庭。

蓝琴将要沉没，这不是秘密，这也是如今海洋工程如此热门的原因。两个人高高兴兴地在房间里坐下，然后一个穿着白大褂的实验员走过来，在两人兴奋的目光中宣布大海啸提前了，从百年之后提前到了10小时之后，而胡春杨和陈宥维的责任是，写下关于循环电力系统的实验记录，随着剩余的资料一齐送往很远很远的过去。

他们和一本印着国立实验室纹章的笔记本被关在房间里。陈宥维字写得快，胡春杨一边口述那本被偷偷烧掉的实验记录上的文字，一边画示意图，以防前人看不懂。

胡春杨把画好的示意图夹进书里，他皱着眉辨认陈宥维潦草的笔迹：“你的字什么时候那么丑了，以前不是还练过字吗？”

“医生嘛……”陈宥维懒洋洋地坐在靠椅上揉手，看着胡春杨把示意图一张张夹进笔记本里。他忽然觉得那本本子十分眼熟。

胡春杨注意到陈宥维的视线，他翻过笔记本的封皮，空着的第一页，写着缭乱字迹的笔记和工整的示意图……

原来是这样。

下山的时候他们没用代步车，走到半山腰的时候听到上面传来几声巨响，火光照亮了山顶。两人都吓了一大跳，停下了脚步。

短暂的沉默之后胡春杨朝陈宥维扑了过去，他踮起脚，手臂环过陈宥维的脖子，陈宥维弯了弯身子，手顺理成章地搂上胡春杨的腰。

去他妈的成功人士，胡春杨的目光着迷地落在陈宥维的脸上，六便士一文不值，我要我的月亮。

他们在树影下接吻，不是5年前青涩的嘴碰嘴，又热又湿。恍惚中胡春杨看到有什么东西在树丛中闪着光，是当年他们偷来的那辆自行车。

时隔5年他又坐上了陈宥维的后座。胡春杨搂着陈宥维的腰，嘟嘟囔囔说他们不该把时间浪费在回城区的路上。

我们都是傻子。“放下了你前行才能不停走更远”*，说得是没错，可后面还跟着一句“这一路愿与你一起去”*呢。胡春杨仰头让银河落在眼中，湿湿的。他眨了眨眼，抱紧了他的月亮。如果有陈宥维在身边，往上走还是往下走都没什么区别了。

胡春杨躺在陈宥维的床上，陷在铺天盖地橙花的味道里。摇曳着，像是风暴中的小船，虽然他唯一一次坐船时是晴空万里；又像是一块冰，在火炉上融成溜溜的雪水，胡春杨的心跳得好快好快。“叫出来，杨杨”，陈宥维说。窗外，天空正在变亮，每一次呼吸都是倒计时。积压的爱意找到了宣泄的出口，话语和文字是脆弱的，他们肆无忌惮地放纵。过程不重要，重要的是结局。时钟滴滴答答地响，谁都没有提起去港口乘船的事。

他们陷在柔软的被子里，听巨轮离岗的轰鸣声从港口传来，呜——这下是真的没有退路了，胡春杨握紧了陈宥维的手，他们走过空荡的海滨大道，脱了鞋袜赤脚踩在海边微凉的沙子上，月亮还未落下，晨曦的光芒划破湖蓝的天空。一切都是那么的恰到好处，胡春杨很满意。

他们把相机架起来。海水在身后起起又落落。

“咔嚓”

。

**Author's Note:**

> 查尔斯·思特里克兰德-月亮与六便士 男主  
> “放下了你前行才能不停走更远” 自 海水不下坠


End file.
